


Ushiten smut

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Weird sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 30





	Ushiten smut

Top Ushijima  
Bottom Tendou  
——————————————  
Ushijima slowly kisses Tendou as he slips a carrot shaped dildo into Tendou's tight hole along with two of his fingers. Tendou quietly moans as he bites his lip pulling Ushijima in closer.  
Ushijima slowly thrusts his fingers inside of Tendou's hole as he makes out with red head. Tendou pushes his tongue inside Ushijima's mouth taking full control and exploring every inch of Ushijima cavern.  
Ushijima let's let a quiet groan as Tendou sucked on his tongue.  
Ushijima pushed the dildo deeper inside Tendou causing the red head to moan into the kiss as he moved his hips. Ushijima started to slowly thrust the dildo deep inside of Tendou as he kissed the red heads neck leaving dark hickies all over it.  
After a few minutes Ushijima removed the dildo and replaced it with this length earning a loud moan from Tendou. Ushijima slowly thrusted inside of Tendou before quickening up his pace causing the red head to moan louder and louder and roll his hips back onto Ushijima's length.  
"Ushi go faster." Tendou moaned as he grabbed onto Ushijima's chest. The buffer male nodded and grabbed onto Tendou's waist. He pulled Tendou on top of him and buried his face into Tendou's neck as he quickened his pace.  
Tendou let out a sharp moan and rolled his hips onto Ushijima's length as he bounced on top of him.  
Ushijima bit down onto Tendou's skin as he slammed down into the red heads prostate.  
Tendou let out a sharp whine as he bucked his hips around Ushijima's length.  
Ushijima's hands trailed down to Tendou's ass slowly kneeding the skin as he thrusted into him over and over again.  
Tendou arched his back in pleasure as he squeezed Ushijima's chest.  
Ushijima let out a low groan as he felt Tendou tighten around him.   
The buffer male placed light kisses onto Tendou's neck and thrusted inside even quicker.  
Tendou came soon after and pulled Ushijima in for a needy kiss.   
Ushijima smiled into the kiss and grabbed onto Tendou's waist and thrusted inside again.  
Tendou moaned into the kiss biting down onto Ushijima's bottom lip.  
Ushijima slammed Tendou down onto him and groaned into the kiss as he came inside Tendou.  
Tendou bucked his hips and squeezed down onto Ushijima's length moaning in pleasure as he milked Ushijima's cock.  
Ushijima pulled Tendou off of him and smiled as he layed down onto the bed and brought Tendou down with him.  
"Round Two?" Tendou asked looking up at Ushijima. Ushijima nodded and positioned himself in front of Tendou.


End file.
